


Your obedient servant

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton instead appeases Aaron Burr and proceeds to greatness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your obedient servant

**Author's Note:**

> Texted while drinking with a friend, to that friend.

"How does Hamilton, an arrogant immigrant bastard whoreson somehow endorse Jefferson his enemy a man he's despised since the beginning, just to keep me from winning." Burr paced back and forth in the Oval Office. "You are in the room where it happens," Jefferson conceded, trying to calm the belligerent man who seethed before him. "He's kept me from the room where it happens for the last time!" Aaron burr stomped his foot in fury. "B-but he is in the room," Madison muttered to Jefferson, who gave a shrug. "Let's solve one problem with another," he winked and Madison knew he would be having magnificent glorious monticellian sexual intercourse with this untamed American stallion. "So go and fight for your honor!" Jefferson tempted Burr and with that the man was off to find the man who destroyed his political career. "Mr Hamilton!" Burr barged into Alexander Hamilton's home uninvited. Hamilton was sitting at his desk, and he looked up unabashedly. "Mr Burr, sir. I was just reading your letter." He glanced back down at the letter and shook his head, "I won't apologize for doing what's right. I have the honor to be your obedient servant," Alexander handed the letter back to burr and smiled. That arrogant smile, Burr seethed and crumpled the letter in his fist. "My obedient servant," Burr hissed. "If there's anything I can do to equivocate my opinion..." Alexander rose to his feet and approached the reddening man to redirect his passions. He gently placed a hand on his chest and misplaced the top button on his shirt. "There there, my pet," Alexander soothed, drawing him to the couch. He opened the man's pants and began to excite him. Aaron suddenly pulled Alexander's legs up onto the couch and pulled down his pants. "Enter me," Alexander said in parentheses. And Aaron's bouncing dingaling was thrust over and over, deeper and deeper into Alexander's anus express. "My honor is restored!" Aaron Burr shouted to the heavens. And so the story goes, gay sex solves everything and Alexander went on to invent sliced bread and thereby earn our love and affection for years to come.


End file.
